3 Years Later
by Lovelyfairy18
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been together since Hogwarts. Now, as the real world sinks in, life has become dull for Ron. He wants spark in his life, and as for Hermione, she wants to settle down. Ron finds his spark, and in doing so, crumbles their relationship. 3 years later, Ron is miserable and still thinking about the girl that left him. What is she up to? Where has she been?
1. His Mistake

Hermione sat by their coffee table, the Daily Prophet on her lap. It was raining out, and again Ron was working late. She took a sip of her chocolate, which was now cold, and her heart began to race again.

"He's not cheating," she said aloud to herself, her voice echoing across the small living room. Her hands were shaking, and she put the cup down and grabbed her hands, trying to keep them steady. "If he was, I'd know. He'd never do that to me."

She got up from her chair, the conversation from earlier replaying in her head.

"Hermione, I don't want to upset you, but last night, after I left the office, I saw Lavender go into Ron's study," said Amanda Botts, one of Ron's coworkers from the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was getting nervous. Ron never mentioned this.

"Maybe she was just visiting, I suppose," she said nervously, holding the basket full of food she had brought for Ron's lunch.

Amanda shook her head. "Sweetie, she's been coming down every night for the past three weeks. I don't understand why Ron would be staying late at the office either. As a friend, I want you to rethink this engagement. Or at least find out what's up."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. Ron couldn't do this to her. He wouldn't do this to her.

"Could you give him this, I-I made it this morning, it's our anniversary today." She said softly, wanting to leave the office and go back home. She needed to think.

Amanda took the basket, and leaned closer to her. "I'll leave the office unlocked tonight. If he stays later, come by, I'll be gone by then, but honey, you have to know the truth."

"I'll see you around, Amanda. Thanks," said Hermione and walked off, her heels echoing behind her.

It was still raining as Hermione stood outside their apartment building. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and closed her eyes. Instantly she was now in front of one of the entrances to the Ministry of Magic. She took her wand out of her coat, tapped the edge of the door twice, and the phone booth changed from a bright red color to a light blue color. She stepped in and was transported below the city, where the Ministry of Magic was located.

It was empty. She looked at her watch, 10:49pm. She tapped her heels with her wand, whispered an enchantment, and her heels changed into flat shoes. She didn't want anyone to know she was there.

He's not cheating on me, she thought as she made her way to the Offices of Dark Magic. He loves me; he proposed to me, there is no way he 's cheating on me.

She felt her eyes begin to water and she tilted her head back, trying to keep her tears in place. As she got closer to his study, she could see that his lights were on, but it was silent. She let out a sigh of relief, and smiled. How could she have ever doubted him?

As she approached the door, she stopped, and heard Lavender's voice.

"Why do you have to marry her?" she asked

"I don't know, I-I'm not ready to marry her. I thought I was- seeing Ginny marry Neville and Harry engaged to Luna- well, I thought I was ready too." Said Ron.

Hermione felt her tears fall, and she looked down at her engagement ring, a small bright diamond on her finger. Engraved in it where the words "_I will always love you"_

"Then call it off! You have been sleeping with me for the past three weeks! Obviously I mean something to you!" snapped Lavender. "I want YOU Ron. All of you. Not just at night."

Hermione took the ring off and placed it on the floor. She couldn't help but break down, and as she did she heard shuffling from inside the study and she ran, hearing Ron call her name. Her tears were making it really hard to see, but she eventually made it to the phone booth, and as she closed the door she saw Ron looking back at her, holding the ring in his hand. His face was upset, and she looked away from him, her chest feeling like it was on fire. Next thing she knew she was back on the street, the rain still pouring. She stepped out, not caring if the rain hit her. She wanted to hide, wanted to leave. She never wanted to see Ron again.


	2. 3 Years Later

It had been three years since that night. Ron was lying in bed, not being able to sleep. Every night was the same thing; he would fall asleep, only to dream about that night, the last night he saw her. She hadn't stopped by the apartment. She had left all her clothes there, all her belongings, and he kept them right where she had left them, incase she returned again.

He sat up, and ran his fingers through his thick red hair. He couldn't sleep anymore. It was impossible. He'd stay up and wonder where she had gone after that night.

He grabbed his phone, and dialed Hermione's parents.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice on the other end. It was Hermione's mom.

"Mrs. Granger, it's Ron-"

"Ron? Stop calling so late at night!" she said, sounding more alert. "I will not tell you where my daughter is. Forget about her."

"I will not stop calling Mrs. Granger, please tell me where she is, I want to know if she's okay-" he said.

"No, now goodnight, and do not call again." And she hung up.

Ron stared at his phone, and threw it against the wall, cursing. Why wouldn't they tell him? He wanted to apologize, he wanted to make things right.

"You can't be calling them mate," said Harry as they ate lunch at Harry's house. They were sitting out on his porch, Harry's three-year old running around them, her long black hair bouncing behind her. She was playing with her dolls, and stuffing their faces with mash potatoes. She looked up at Ron and smiled, her bright grey eyes resembling Luna's. Ron sighed.

"You're lucky, Harry. You have everything you ever wanted." He said sadly, picking at his plate.

"Ron, I thought you had gotten over Hermione." Said Harry.

"I was never over Hermione, I didn't know how much I wanted her until she disappeared." Said Ron. "I've tried to cope, but every night it's the same thing. And lately it's gotten worse. Lately, I almost see here every time I close my eyes. I don't know what to do mate."

"What about Lavender?" Harry asked, biting into his muffin.

"What about her? I like her, but I don't love her Harry. She's expecting me to propose to her since we've been together so long, but I can't do it."

"Maybe that's why your feelings for Hermione are bothering you so much now." Interrupted Luna as she walked into the porch, holding a chubby blond baby in her arms. She handed him to Harry.

Luna sat down next to Ron and held his hand. "Ron, you have to make a choice here. Either marry Lavender or break things off with her. Don't hold on to her and wait for Hermione to return. That's not fair to Lavender."

Ron looked down at his food. How could he have given up what he had with Hermione so easily? Over Lavender?

He got up, not wanting to be there anymore.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, getting up as well.

"I don't know," he responded.


	3. Reunited

Hermione walked up the steps of her parent's house, taking in all the wonderful emotions she was feeling. It felt good to be home. Her mom opened the door and threw her arms around her, kissing her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed. "And oh my how big Katrina has gotten!"

Hermione smiled. She let go of Katrina's hand so that her mom could pick her up. Katrina giggled as Mrs. Granger planted kisses all over her face.

"Come inside, I'll get us some tea." She said, and Hermione followed her into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" she asked, surprised that he wasn't there.

"He's at the store buying something Spanish for you guys to eat. After all, Katrina's never been to England before." Her mom said, setting Katrina down at the table.

"Oh, mom that wasn't necessary. Katrina eats just about anything." She said, taking a seat.

"Nonsense, I want my grandchild to be happy here, right pumpkin?" she said to Katrina. Katrina smiled. Mrs. Granger placed a kettle on the stove and looked at Katrina, a sad smile playing on her lips. "She looks so much like Ron."

Hermione felt a pang on her chest. She hadn't heard Ron's name in the longest time. She looked over at Katrina, whose bright red curls bounced around her freckle filled face. There was no mistaking a Weasley.

"I won't be staying long," Hermione said, feeling uncomfortable. She knew where this was going.

"Hermione, Ron needs to know. You can't have his daughter growing up without him. That is worse than what he did to you."

Hermione stood up. "I can't forgive Ron for what he did to me!"

Mrs. Granger frowned. "You may not be able to forgive Ron, but who says Katrina will forgive you from keeping her from her father? I am tired of that boy calling me every night, demanding to know where you are. For the past three years he has not stopped trying."

Hermione caught her breath. "He what?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to heal, but he still loves you. I don't like the boy for what he did, but everyone makes mistakes. Don't let Katrina suffer because of this."

Hermione grabbed onto the chair to keep herself steady. Everything her mom was saying was true. She looked at her daughter, sitting quietly at the table, not ever having met her dad. Ron would be a great father, that much she knew.

"I don't know if I can see him again, mum." She said softly.

Ginny had said that she wouldn't have any visitors tonight.

Hermione walked down the hall of the hospital, Katrina in her arms. She had never mentioned anything about Katrina to anyone besides her parents, and as she got closer to Ginny's room she felt her anxiety kicking in. She held Katrina tight and walked into the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny said happily. Hermione smiled and walked over to her, her heart pounding. Ginny was sitting in bed, a magazine in her hand, her belly triple the size that she had once had it.

"Ginny, you look wonderful!" Hermione said, putting Katrina down and giving Ginny a hug. It felt good to see her best friend after so long. "When are you due?"

"Any time now, Neville's out getting some rest, but he'll be back soon. He knows you're coming. He's the only one that knows. Ah- who's this cutie?" asked Ginny, looking down at Katrina.

"Ginny, um, meet my daughter, Katrina." Said Hermione, patting her daughter's head. "Katrina Weasley."

Ginny had gone pale. She looked up at Hermione and back at Katrina. "What do you mean Weasley?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, scared of her reaction. "She's Ron's daughter too."

Ginny blinked several times, trying to absorb the information. "Hermione," She grabbed Katrina and hugged her, tears spilling down her cheek. Katrina began to cry and Hermione stood there, watching them. Katrina looked so much like them, her red curls blending in with Ginny's red hair. Katrina needed to be with her family. It was obvious now.

"I'm sorry, don't cry. I'm Auntie Ginny." She said, looking into Katrina's face. Katrina stopped crying, and was instead sniffling, listening to Ginny's words. "Wow, Hermione, she's beautiful. She has Ron's blue eyes."

Hermione couldn't help but shed a tear. It was wonderful seeing them interact. "I'm sorry I never told you. I should have said something earlier."

Ginny looked up at her. "Hermione, I understand. I'm not angry, but now I want this baby with me forever. I want my family to know about her. I can't imagine what you went through with Ron, but I don't want you to leave again."

Hermione took a seat on the chair by her bed. "I don't want to leave either, not if Katrina's future is here. I was selfish in keeping her to myself, and I want you in her life, but I don't know if I'm ready to face Ron. He might have things going for him, things might be working out with Lavender, I don't know. I don't want to throw this at him."

"It's his daughter too! And if he can't- ah- ah- Hermione- I – think the baby's coming!"

Ginny let go of Katrina and grabbed her stomach, her face in pain. Hermione quickly took Katrina off the bed and ran out of the room, yelling for the doctors. The nurse at the desk stood up, alarmed, grabbed the phone and dialed for backup. She then ran over to the room Ginny was in.

Hermione held Katrina tight, excited and worried at the same time. Ginny was about to give birth, and she couldn't be more happier. She turned around when she heard footsteps running down the hall, only to see the doctor and Neville coming her way. He quickly smiled at her and followed the doctor into the room.

_The Weasley's will be here any moment, _she thought, her stomach turning. She couldn't wait to see Mrs. Weasley and the rest, but Ron was the one she didn't want to see. No, she wasn't ready to see.

She could hear Ginny crying through the door, and she remembered how much pain she had gone through when she had Katrina. Her parents had been with her, but she remembered how much she wanted Ron there.


	4. Regrets

"I'll meet you guys there!" Ron said, grabbing his sweater and putting the phone down.

"Where are you going?" asked Lavender, who had been reading in the kitchen.

"Ginny is in labour!" he yelled, excited. "My nephew will be born any moment!"

"Oh, that's great." She said, her tone flat.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," she said, and got up. "I'll get my coat."

"Well, hurry up!" he said annoyed.

"Why can't we get married already?" she quickly said.

"Ugh, Lavender not now," he said, running his hand through his bright red hair. It was his usual gesture of frustration.

"I want a family Ron, look everyone's settled except us! We live together and that's about it!" she yelled.

Ron took a deep breath.

"You think it's easy going to weddings and births and not having one of my own? I'm ready to start a family Ronald."

He turned around. He had been thinking about that for a while. Everyone told him the same thing, to just settle down with Lavender and move on. It wasn't fair to her that he had kept her waiting.

"Fine," he said, the words stuck in his throat." Let's get married."

Lavender turned a dark shade of pink and ran up to him. She planted a kiss on him.

"Do you mean it?!" she asked. He nodded, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah."

As they made their way up the hospital stairs, Lavender held his hand, not once wanting to stop talking about their future together. He tuned her out, not thinking about it at all. He just nodded, pretending to listen.

As they turned the corner, he felt his heart stop. Hermione was standing at the end of the hallway, her eyes on him. She smiled, and he didn't know what to do. He stopped walking, wanting to stare at her, wanting to take in her image.

"What the he-" started Lavender, but he let go of her hand and walked ahead of her, scared Hermione was going to disappear.

She looked uncomfortable as he approached, twirling her brown curly hair around with her finger. He didn't wait for her to say anything. He took her in his arms, hugging her tight, and for a moment she didn't do anything, but then he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Excuse me," said Lavender, tapping his shoulder. "We have a baby to see."

"Hi, Lavender." Said Hermione, smiling. Lavender ignored her.

"Yeah, go in," said Ron, ignoring her. He stepped away from Hermione. She looked more beautiful than when he last had seen her. She had a glow to her, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"The baby is beautiful, Mrs. Weasley is in there with the rest of the family. I decided to give them space." Said Hermione politely. Lavender flipped her hair and walked away, arms crossed. At that moment Mrs. Weasley came out, holding a little girl in her arms.

"Ron, you're here." She said. She handed the little girl to Hermione, kissed Hermione's cheek and patted Ron's head. She began to cry and walked back inside.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his heart beating fast. Why was Hermione holding the little girl?

"Ron, this is my- my daughter." She said.

The color drained from his face. He felt his eyes get heavy, and he tried to smile. "R-r-really?"

"Her name's Katrina."

Ron felt his throat go dry. He swallowed and put his hands in his pocket.

"She's beautiful." He managed to say. "Well, I guess I'll go see my nephew, huh?"

Hermione kissed Katrina's forehead. Her face got red, and tears were beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Ron, she's your daughter."


	5. I'm Sorry

"You have a daughter?!" yelled Lavender as they made it back to their apartment. She slammed her bag on the table and took out a glass. She opened the wine, filled her glass and drank.

Ron didn't know what to do anymore. When he had held the little girl, everything felt right. He felt complete again. She looked so much like Hermione, but her eyes looked exactly like his. He wanted to stay longer with her, but he couldn't.

"I don't want you seeing them again." She said, pouring another glass.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, taking a seat on his sofa. "I'm her father."

"I don't care, you will have kids with me soon, so that won't be a problem." She said and walked away.

Ron stayed quiet. He didn't want to be here. He closed his eyes, pulled out his wand and with a large *** pop * **found himself outside of Hermione's parent's house. He walked up the steps, not knowing what he was going to say or do.

He knocked, and after a while, Hermione opened.

"Ron, hi, come in." she said. He stepped in, taking in the house. He hadn't been here in a while, not since she had left him. "My parents are out. I figured you'd come, we have a lot to talk about."

Ron followed her to the living room, where baby pictures of Katrina were framed. He picked one up and saw Hermione holding a small baby, her curly red hair in pigtails. Behind them was a castle, and the Spanish flag hung from it. The picture next to it made his heart leap. Hermione was on the hospital bed, looking tired, but holding a newborn baby.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said, bringing him back. He put the picture down and faced her.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping, she likes naps." She said, taking a seat.

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Oh, I'm sorry, me and Katrina will be leaving tomorrow morning back to Spain. I don't want any problems between you and Lavender-"

"What?"

"Don't worry! I talked it out with your mom already, she thinks it's a good idea, she'll come visit me over there to spend time with Katrina. Apparently Lavender told your mom you guys are going to get married. Congratulations." She said softly. Ron knew her all too well. He knew she wasn't happy with that.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave. I want you guys here. With me." He said.

She looked at him and smiled, twirling her hair again. "I can't do that."

Ron went up to her and fell on his knees, grabbing her hands. She looked startled but didn't say anything.

"I did wrong Hermione. I don't want you to leave. I should have never cheated on you, you were the best thing to come into my life. I was stupid, look at the baby we made together! I couldn't ask for more. When you left me, I went crazy. I let you go, slip through my fingers. I couldn't sleep thinking about you, worried. Hermione, I don't want you to leave." He said, lowering his head. He felt the tears run down his face. Hermione began to cry as well. They sat like that, crying, each remembering how much they loved each other.


	6. Is it the End?

"You have all your things?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had come with Mr. Weasley to see her off. Her parents were there as well.

"Yes, I have my bags, my tickets, oh- nevermind I have that as well." She said smiling.

"Apparition is the easiest way of travel." Said Mr. Weasely, holding Katrina's hand.

"Yes, but Katrina can't go through that-" said Mrs. Granger smiling.

"Of course." Hermione grabbed Katrina, kissed everyone one last goodbye and walked away into the terminal. It had been nice being home. She didn't know how much she missed home.

She regretted coming back as well. She was going back to Spain, just like the first time, with her heart hurt. Seeing Ron opened up the freshly closed wounds she had learned to live with. Katrina rested her head on her shoulder and she knew that Ron didn't matter anymore. Only her baby did.

That didn't make the ride back home any easier. She found herself crying again, missing him. Thankfully, by the time the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment, she had calmed down. She walked into her living room, everything exactly where she left it, when she heard a crash in her bathroom. She put Katrina down and quickly pulled out her wand.

"Whose there?" "she yelled, walking towards the bathroom. She waved her wand, and the door flew open, to reveal Ron on the floor, her lotions and shampoo on top of him. He smiled, rubbing his head.

"Ron?!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her temples, a migraine beginning to settle. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh- for you." He said, standing up.

"For me?" she said.

"You've been crying haven't you?" he said, sliding his finger down her cheek. She felt her face flush. "Why?"

"I- I haven't been crying-"

"Hermione, I know you."

"Ron, go home. You don't belong here. You're making a mistake." She said, slapping his hand away. "If you want time with Katrina, please come back tomorrow. We're tired."

"The only mistake I made was letting you walk out of my life. Neglecting you when you needed me the most. Hermione, I love you. I never stopped." He said, his eyes analyzing her. She stepped back and rubbed her eyes.

"Ron, please, let me live my life." She said, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. "I don't love you anymore, so leave. Go back to Lavender, you can't do that to her."

She walked away from him, spying Katrina playing with her doll in the corner. He grabbed her hand and she turned around to see the tears in his eyes as well. He kissed her, and she pushed him off, slapping him in the process.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she yelled. " I don't want to go through this anymore. You're more than welcomed in Katrina's life but NOT mine!"

"Hermione, I did wrong. I never got around to apologizing. I want you back. I ended it with Lavender. I never loved her. My mother can tell you! Harry can tell you. I never lost my love for you. I don't want anyone else. I rather die than go back to Lavender. I messed up by staying by her side after you left, but I couldn't stand the pain of losing you anymore. I always felt alone- heck that's why I took Lavender in. I thought she could make me feel less empty, but she couldn't. I agreed to marry her just yesterday, because after all this time, I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought that maybe by marrying her I could move on, but when I saw you yesterday I knew I never stopped loving you. I want you, Hermione, please. I left her. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Hermione fell to the floor, her hands on her face. The tears she tried to hold back all these years came out, and she felt his arms around her. Surprisingly, it comforted her. She looked up at him and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She didn't pull him away this time. She felt the pain in her chest, the pain that had been locked up so long begin to disappear. She knew that all she wanted from him was a sincere apology. She wanted to know that, in fact, he was sorry for the way he had broke their promises.

"I loved you, too" she said. "And now I am more at ease with our past, that it can no longer hurt me, or us."

Ron stepped away from her, his eyes widening.

"Loved?" he asked, his face loosing all the color he had.

At that moment, Hermione pulled out her left hand, an elegant and smooth diamond ring sitting on her ring finger.

"I moved on with my life Ron, I am engaged to a wonderful man whom I met after moving here. He is everything I have ever asked for, and more. I can't lie; I can't say that you haven't crossed my mind, because you have. You were my first love Ron, and that's never going to change. I will always have some love for you. We just can't be together anymore, not after everything."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. How had he not seen the ring on her finger? Why did he think that things could have been fixed so easily? That their love was still there?

"I'm sorry Ronald. I really am.."

***Hey Guys! Thank you for reading all the way through, and I know some of you will be disappointed with the ending L but I thought I'd give it a little spin off to what happens most of the time to men who cheat. Things might never be the same, so don't take someone you love for granted because you might not know how much that person meant to you until you lost them. Keep a look out for more Harry Potter Romances, involving other characters! And they won't all have a sad ending, promise! * **


	7. Author's Note

I thank all of my viewers for their comments and support! It makes me happy to write to you all.

I realize that some of you love the ending, and others would like Ron and Hermione to be together. After a comment I got from **rh92, **I decided to give you Ron and Hermione fans an alternate ending to the story.

If you guys do not want to continue reading, fine J The story was meant to end here anyways. If you want to see the alternative ending- follow my story and I hope you guys will enjoy!

*I also have two other stories I am working on, that are on my profile. Ron and Hermione fans should check out "For the Love of a Girl."

Draco is the main character, but you guys know my style, I like to twist things around, _a lot._*

So stay tuned for the alternate ending to "3 years later"

Xoxo,

Lovelyfairy18


	8. One Month Later

It had been a month since that incident. He had moved back in with his parents, not being able to live in the apartment that he had shared with Lavender. She still called him, wanting to fix things between them again, but he knew better. He didn't want to be with her. He never did.

He checked his phone, hoping that there was a message from Hermione, but none came. They had arranged for Katrina to spend the last part of summer with him and his family. At least he had something to look forward to.

He got out of bed, yawned and walked over to the window. It was raining. He could see a small black car approaching in the distance; obviously making it's way to the burrow. He squinted, trying to make out the driver, but the rain clouded his vision.

His phone began to ring, and he jumped, startled.

"Hello?"

"Ey, mate, we are on our way to your house. Lady Granger 'ere wants me to let you know that we shall be arriving in a couple of minutes." Came a scruffy voice. Ron frowned.

"Where's Hermione? Can I talk to her?" He heard a shuffling noise in the background.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were dropping her off today!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ron, she's asleep, I'll see you in a bit." Hermione said and the phone cut off. Ron stared at his phone, surprised, but also excited. He grabbed his jacket from his desk and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron ran past their small dining room.

"Katrina, and Hermione, they're here!" he said quickly, putting his boots on.

"Already?" Mrs. Weasley said, drying her hands on her apron. "I haven't finished breakfast! Oh my!" She ran back into the kitchen, waving her wand around. He could hear the clutter of pots and pans and she sang her spells.

He opened the back door, the rain pouring down. He smiled as the car pulled up, honking. The back door opened and Hermione appeared, holding a black umbrella. She looked beautiful in her right gray suit, her hair pinned back with yellow scarf. She was in heels, clutching a little suitcase.

"Hermione!" he said, walking out into the rain. She smiled at him, shooing him back towards the door. Her hands were covered with a fine white glove.

"Ron, get inside! You're going to get sick!" she exclaimed, pushing him back. He stood there.

"I don't care." He smiled at her. "Now, why are you here unannounced? Not that I have a problem with it."

The other side of the car door opened, and Ron was surprised to see a tall man come out of it, one hand on his umbrella and the other hand holding a sleeping Katrina. He bowed his head at Ron and walked over to Hermione's side.

"Ron, this is my fiancé, Noel. We are going on a vacation to France, it wasn't planned." Hermione said, her face turning pink.

Ron looked at the tall Spanish man, his dark black curls framing his face. He had a strong build, with round dark eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," Noel said. "I would shake your hand but I'm tied up at the moment."

Ron said nothing. How could she bring her fiancé to his home? And on top of that have him hold his daughter?

"Well, let's just get Katrina inside, shall we?" Hermione said, trying to break the awkwardness that had settled between them.

Ron didn't move. He couldn't. Hermione and Noel walked by him, both chatting away in Spanish. He felt the water in his boots, and his hair was drenched in water.

"ARGH!" he yelled, kicking the side of the car. The driver honked, rolling his window down.

"If you as much scratch this here car I'll sue you!" the old man yelled. Ron glared at him and walked back into the house.


	9. Behind the Mask

Ron sat at the table, fumbling his hands around the bright red mug that Mrs. Weasley had placed for him.

Hermione took a sip of her coffee, taking in the aroma that reminded her of the old days, before Katrina.

Before the betrayal.

She glanced over at Noel, who was eagerly talking to Mrs. Weasley about magic. He was a muggle, not knowing about the world of witches and wizards. Hermione had let him in a few months before their engagement. It gave her peace knowing that she didn't have to lie to him anymore.

"Dear, we should get going." Noel said, taking her out of her daze. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you again for the coffee. I wish to continue our talk later."

Hermione nodded, her eyes fixed on Ron. He was frowning, mumbling under his breath. She knew this gesture all too well. She let out a soft laugh, which made Ron look up, startled.

"Sorry, yes, we should get going." she said, waving her hand in front of her, dismissing the funny memory that had replayed itself in her head.

"You guys stay safe," Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from the table. "Katrina is in good hands."

"Thank you, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her with anyone else." Hermione said. "And thank you Ron, for being there for her."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know how to respond. Of course he was going to be there for his daughter. Why wouldn't he?

"Have a nice flight dear, let us know when you get there safe." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Hermione and planting a kiss on her cheek. "It was nice meeting you Noel. I wish my husband was here, you both would get along so well, seeing he is in love with muggle artifacts and such."

Noel laughed and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. He then went over to the sofa when Katrina still lay, sleeping. He brushed her hair away from her forehead and gently kissed her. Ron quickly stood up, his pulse racing.

"I think you two should leave, _now."_ He emphasized, frowning. Hermione felt her chest tightened. She could see how painful it was for Ron that Noel was so affectionate with Katrina.

"I'll be in the car," Noel said, giving Katrina one last pat on her head. "I'll wait for you there." He walked past Ron, nodded and walked out into the rain, firmly closing the door.

"Why did you go and do that for?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "That was rude Ronald!"

Ron looked away from her, pissed. "He has no right to come to my house and act like that with my daughter."

"He is a gentleman! He knows how to treat a woman Ronald- sheesh show some respect. You are not a lad anymore-"

"Mrs. Weasley, please, if you may, I'd like to speak to Ron, alone." Hermione cut in, seeing the hurt on Ron's face. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath; her cheeks puffed up and walked into the kitchen, fanning herself.

Ron sat back at the table, his jaw locked. Hermione grabbed the back of one of the kitchen chairs, trying to find the right words.

"I know this is difficult for you." She started, her heart racing. Why did she feel this way? "But Noel has been there for Katrina since she was born-"

"He KNEW her since she was a baby?" he asked, feeling the tears build up in his eyes. "You kept her from me 'til now and HE KNEW HER SINCE SHE WAS A BABY?!"

"_Silencio!" _Hermione recited, taking her wand out of her pocket. A soft gust of air hit his chest and fell back against his chair, unable to continue talking. "That is a regret I will have for the rest of my life, Ron. And sorry to mute you, but I don't want Katrina waking up. You can't control your temper.

I want to make this work with you. You are her father. Noel cannot replace that, but it won't mean that he won't be another father figure in her life. I will marry Noel, and I want you to get used to that idea. We can't always have an argument like this come up every time we get together. We are adults. Let's act like it."

He felt a soft gust of air push him forward this time. Hermione stood in front of him, waiting for his response. Well, he wasn't going to give her one. He walked past her.

"You have a safe flight." He said. She didn't turn around to look at him. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. Why did it hurt so much to have him hurt like that? Why did she care what he thought? She was engaged now.

She grabbed her umbrella and walked out of the door.

"Why did you act like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming out of the kitchen a while later. Her face was red from crying.

Ron sat on the sofa, Katrina on his lap. Her curly red hair was all over the place, and her long black lashes reminded him of Hermione. There was no denying their daughter.

"Mum, I have my reasons." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hermione has been nothing but kind to you-"

"If you call keeping my daughter away for so long nice, then yeah she was very generous. " He said annoyed. Why was everyone taking her side?

"I'm not saying what she did was unfair, because it was. But Ron, you turned her away. You have no one to blame but yourself. Let her be happy with that man. She deserves that much at least." Mrs. Weasley said, taking a seat on the old wooden chair.

"I- I still love her Mum, I still want her back." He said softly. "I feel like there's no one I can truly talk to."

Mrs. Weasley began to cry again, hiding her face in her apron. Ron looked down at his daughter, a little spur of hope rising in his chest. Hermione wasn't totally married yet. He knew where she was spending her vacation. He'd hate himself if he didn't try one last time to win her back.

"Daddy is going to fix everything, Katrina. I'll get rid of that sparkly Spanish muggle and we'll be a real family." He whispered, kissing her head. "Wish me luck."


	10. In the Rain

"Is everything okay?" asked Noel in Spanish. Hermione stared at the window of the car, and nodded.

"Si," she responded. "Everything's okay."

The car ride was long, the rain coming harder down as the minutes passed. It was hard to make out anything anymore, and the closer she got to the airport, the less excited she got about spending time with Noel in France. She could only see Ron's face, and the hurt that she had caused him.

_Ugh, why did I have to bring Noel into the house?_

She bit her lip, angry with herself. She knew what she was doing. She wanted that reaction from Ron. She wanted to see that he still cared.

But why? Did she want Ron back?

"We're here." Noel said, breaking her from her trance. "I sense something's bothering you."

"I'm okay, Noel. I've just never been apart from my daughter. That's all." She lied. She couldn't tell this man how she really felt. Not after all he has done for her. For them.

He said nothing but walked out of the car, not bothering to pull out his umbrella. She sat there, wanting to cry. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and stared at it. She wanted to text Ron, she wanted to see how he was doing.

_This is crazy, _she thought, putting the phone back in her pocket. I had just seen him an hour ago. He's fine.

She got out of the car and saw Noel standing there, his umbrella opened and waiting fro her. He wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry Noel, I just didn't expect that incident back there to happen. It just bothers me." She told him, closing the door behind her. She took her bag from him and opened her umbrella.

"I understand." He said.

"I don't think you do, but regardless that's not the point. The point is to have fun and make the best of this vacation. Okay?" she said, forcing a smile. He hesitated but smiled as well.

"He's such a boring guy!" moaned Ron, as Harry sat on the sofa across from him.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Exactly, what you think it does! He's boring. I don't know how Hermione could be with such a guy." He said, looking over at Katrina, who was playing with Harry's son.

"Let her be, Ron. She seems happy, and that' s what we all wanted for each other. We know each other better than we know ourselves."

"Hah, little does he know he's just borrowing her for the moment, Hermione's mine." Ron said and then caught himself. He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. Harry looked at him, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose.

They both stood quiet, not saying anything. Ron too embarrassed and Harry lost of words.

Harry sighed and pushed his glasses back into place.

"Mate, you're going to need help with getting her back." He said.

Ron looked up at him and let out a big grin. "Really?!"

Harry shook his head. "I feel like a kid again, finding something to get into trouble. At least it was always worth it."

"I can't believe you just said you would help me." Ron said, his face turning red with excitement.

"Dude, you've been a mess since Hermione. And I miss you guys. Together. Not just one of you at holidays, or just text messages."

Ron nodded. "But how do you know that she will come back to me?"

"Hermione has always come back to you, Ron." He said.


	11. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated much, been busy with school and I also have two other fanfics I'm writing- PLUS working on my own books to publish, so it's quite hectic. I thought since I have a lot of Ron and Hermione fans on this fan fic, you guys would love my other one that deals with Draco and Hermione. Mind you, Draco is the main character, but Ron and Hermione love is definitely there and kicking! It's the root of the problem! So, if you're waiting for more romance, I really suggest the other story called "For the love of a Girl". It's an alternate Universe from the books, so I'm not really going by what exactly happened in the books, but just the time and setting. Let me know what you guys think!

_xoxo, thanks for all the support! _


	12. Nice

"This place is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she splashed her feet in the light blue water.

"Of course, it's Nice. Everyone comes here for vacation." Noel said, splashing her with water. Hermione giggled, letting herself fall into the ocean. The water felt cool against her skin, relaxing her tight muscles. She opened her eyes, the water blurry against her vision. She could make out the light of the sun, shining down on her as she let herself sink to the bottom of the ocean floor, the little pebbles rubbing against her back. She held her breath, wanting to stay down there forever.

His face came into her mind. She recalled the beach trip they had made together on her 19th birthday, him grabbing her and throwing her out into the waters of Ocean City, Maryland. It was her first time in the United States. The water wasn't as clear as in France, but she felt right. It was because he was there.

_"You are so beautiful." He had said to her, splashing her with water. _

_ "And you're a TROLL, Ronald Weasley." She joked, splashing him back. She loved how the water trailed down his freckled shoulders, his face sunburned. _

_ "You are one nasty witch!" he teased, trying to grab her. She dived down into the water, trying to hide from him._

She broke the water's surface, gasping for air. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. How long had she been down there?

"Honey, are you okay?" Noel asked, helping her out of the water. Hermione coughed, trying to steady herself. "You worried me. I couldn't see you."

"S-sorry." She managed to say, coughing. She grabbed her chest, her heart beating fast.

"Do you want to go back to our room?"

She shook her head, taking a seat on the shore. The water splashed against her legs. She looked up at Noel's worried face, and she smiled, fighting back the tears.

"I'm okay," she said, digging her hands into the pebbles beneath her. "I guess I kind of dozed off."

"You need to go rest, now." Noel said, extending his hand. "This could have ended badly."

"I'm okay, I assure you. I think I'll just take a nap under our umbrella." She said, standing up. Her curly brown hair was sticking to her face. Noel moved it aside and kissed her, his hand resting gently on her chin.

"I love you," he said.

She nodded.

"Go get some sleep. I'll stay in the water."

"Thanks." She whispered, feeling guilty. She walked over to her yellow beach towel that lay under their black umbrella, and grabbed her sunglasses.

She was supposed to be enjoying this vacation with Noel. This was their time together, to make memories. But instead she was thinking about Ron.

She slapped her forehead, shaking the thoughts away. She reached over for her bag, pulling out her phone.

** ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

She felt her heart jolt, hoping it was him.

**RON: HOW IS FRANCE?**

She looked up at Noel, who was too busy swimming to notice her. She clicked away.

**HERMIONE: GOOD. HOW'S KATRINA?**

SENT.

She smiled. That didn't sound too bad. _Wait, why am I getting excited? _She thought as she stared down at her phone. She made to put it away when it beeped.

**RON: SHE'S GREAT. LOVES BEING WITH HER DADDY. SHE MISSES YOU THOUGH.**

**HERMIONE: AWW. I MISS HER TOO. HUGS AND KISSES FOR HER. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER. **

She knew it wasn't a good idea to keep the conversation going. This was about her daughter and that's it. Nothing more. The phone beeped again.

**RON: I MISS YOU.**

She stared at the text message, her pulse racing again. She closed her phone and stuffed it away in her bag, her heart beating. She was smiling. And she didn't know why.


	13. Confused

"You are going to love this place I reserved for us." Noel said, drying his hair with a brown towel. "Best pizza I've ever had."

"I can't wait." Hermione said, smiling. She was sitting on her bed, still in her swimwear.

"Aren't you going to shower up?" he asked her. She nodded. "Hermione, are you feeling all right?"

He went over and sat next to her. Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to tell him. All she could think about was Ron's text message. It had made her feel alive again, something she hadn't felt like in years.

"You know you can talk to me." Noel said, putting his arms around her. She blinked away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"I have never been away from Katrina like this." She said, taking a deep breath. She wasn't completely lying. She did miss her daughter.

"Aww, it's going to be okay. We can bring her here with us if it's too much for you." He said softly.

"Oh, no, dear. It's our vacation." She said, shaking her head. She kissed his forehead. He was such a good guy. Why couldn't she be in love with the good guy?

"I'll get over it. I don't want to ruin our day. I'll be out soon."

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. Once inside she undressed, and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_"You are a piece of work, Hermione."_

She turned around quickly, expecting him to be there, but it was her imagination again. She sighed, closing her eyes.

_Why is this happening to me?_ She thought, rubbing her temples. _I am over Ron Weasley. Done. _

She turned on the shower, and in minutes the bathroom was foggy. She stepped in, letting the warm water hit her face.

**THUMP.**

"OH MY!" she said, startled. Something had fallen in the bathroom. She pulled the shower curtain a bit to find Ron, sprawled out on the floor, grinning.

"Hermione is everything okay in there?" Noel shouted from the room. Hermione glared down at Ron, who was shaking his head.

"Uh, yes, darling, everything's okay. I- I just dropped my- uh- bottles! I'll be out soon." She lied, frowning.

"Okay," Noel said. "Try to be a little more careful please!"

"Okay!" she yelled back. She turned the water up higher, to mask her voice in the bathroom.

"Sorry, Hermione," whispered Ron, standing up. "I figured you guys were out."

"Why in the world are you here?!"she softly asked, her heart beating. "If Noel catches you here-"

"He won't." Ron said, walking toward her.

"What are you doing- Ron- stop." She said, closing the shower curtain. She saw his shadow standing in front of her.

"I wanted to see you, that's all." He said.

"Where's my baby?" she asked, coming closer to the edge of the tub. He pulled open the curtain, and as she stood there, she felt his eyes linger towards all parts of her body.

"Safe. With my mum." He said softly, his breath steady. He placed one foot in the tub, and then the other, until he hovered over her, the water splashing against his blue shirt.

"You can't be here." Hermione said, "This must be a dream."

"Close. But can dreams do this?" he leaned down and kissed her, grabbing the back of her neck like he used to.

She opened her eyes and only saw the water hitting her face. He was gone.

_No, it was not a dream. I felt him._ She thought as she quickly turned the shower off and grabbed her towel. She barged out of the bathroom, Noel was no where in site. Her phone was still in her bag. She picked it up and saw she had one new message.

**RON: If you want me to stop, and I mean really stop, tell me now. If not, don't say anything and I'll see you again. I miss you Hermione. And you're still a piece of work. I hope I didn't make you trip in the bathtub. **


	14. Bye Bye Ron

"You did what?" Harry asked, as they walked down towards Luna's bakery.

"Yep." Ron said, pushing the stroller along. Katrina was napping.

Harry grinned.

"I can't believe it. But I felt ALIVE Harry. When I kissed her, I felt alive again." Ron said, remembering the touch of her lips. It had been three days since that incident, and he hadn't heard a response from her. "If only I had a time turner. I would have changed everything."

"Mate, I know what you did was wrong. But sometimes, shit like that happens so that we learn from it. I still believe you and Hermione are meant to be." Harry said as he opened the glass doors to Luna's shop.

"You never fucked up, Harry. Easy for you to say." Ron mumbled as the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin hit his nose. He looked around and saw cakes and breads stacked up on top of one another, almost touching the ceiling. Customers sat around the little white tables, chatting or reading away.

"Hi, Mr. Potter!" A young girl, no older than 16 walked up to them."Mrs. Potter said she was stepping out to grab some more Beynark seeds."

"Oh, hi Lisa. Thanks for letting me know. Did she take the kids?"

Lisa shook her head, her blond curls bouncing all over the place. "They're in the back, Sammie's watching them."

"Thanks." Harry said, patting Lisa on the head. Ron smiled and the girl's face turned red. He pretended not to notice.

"Nice place you guys run here." Ron said, grabbing an orange cupcake from one of the stands.

"I'll charge you for that." Harry joked.

"Put it on my tab. I'm only a billion in debt to you." Ron said, biting into the cupcake. "Wow. This is good!"

"It's orange fudge." Harry said leading Ron into the center of the bakery. Two wooden doors with a sign "Employees Only" stood between two large cake stands. "It's our most popular."

"I'm going to get another one." Ron said, grinning.

"Suit yourself. I don't work here." Harry said, opening the door. His oldest daughter ran up to him, crying.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked the young toddler, picking her up in his arms.

"She no want to give me cake." Lily cried, pointing at the skinny young girl holding James.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter strictly said not to give her anymore sweets." She said, bouncing James up and down. "She's been throwing a tantrum."

Ron looked at Harry, whispering softly into Lily's ear. The little girl sniffled and shook her head. Ron sighed. Harry had this dad thing down tight. He had only just begun to gain Katrina's trust. In reality, he didn't know much about his daughter.

He placed the half eaten cupcake down, his appetite gone.

**_You've really fucked up, haven't you?_**He thought, zoning out all noise. The tight feeling in his chest returned.

_I'm paying for my mistakes, _he said to himself.

**_Really? Because it looks like you're not capable of being a father. _**

****_What would you know? Get out of my head! _

_**I know because I am you, Ron. Stop pretending to be someone you're not. You're a fuck up. You were lucky to have Hermione and then you rejected her for physical pleasure. You can't be a father. You'll never be a father.**_

****_I will be the best father. I will become someone that my family can be proud of. Someone Hermione can be proud of. _

_**Ha. You haven't been to work in months. You live with you mom. You're scum. SCUM.**_

****Ron closed his eyes, shaking his head. The voice eating away at him was becoming louder, his ears ringing.

**_YOU'LL NEVER BE SOMEONE RON. NOT A FATHER. NOT A HUSBAND. YOU'RE WORTHLESS. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE FRIENDS LIKE HARRY SUPPORTING YOU, REASONING WITH YOU. MAKING YOU BELIEVE YOU MADE A MISTAKE. ADMIT IT RON. ADMIT IT!_**

****"SHUT UP!" Ron fell to the floor, holding his head. He could hear the pounding in his ears, the throbbing of his veins as the blood rushed to his head. His vision went blurry. He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks.

"Ron!"

"Oh my gosh."

"Luna, take the kids out of here! Tawny, help her!"

Ron could barely make out the voices hurling around him. There were too many voices. All speaking at once.

He felt someone lift him off the floor. He saw a blur of a face, his green eyes urging him to come to his senses. He shook his head again, and saw Harry in front of him. His mouth was moving but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I'm a fuck up." Ron said, feeling his head go dizzy. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, everything going black and silent.


	15. Hospital

Hermione ran down the corridor, her heart beating fast. Let him be okay, she thought, scared.

"Hermione!" she saw Luna's face, but her vision had gone blurry. All she wanted to do was see Ron. What was wrong with him? She felt Noel's hands on her shoulders and she tensed up, tears falling down her face.

"How long has he been here? Why haven't you guys said anything until now?" she found herself saying, her anger rising. She wiped her tears from her face, looking around for Harry.

"Where's Harry? Is Ron in that room? Where's my daughter?" she felt her body begin to shake.

"Honey, calm down, please."

"How do you expect me to calm DOWN?!" she snapped, tearing away from him. She stormed into the nearby door, shocked to see how dark and quiet it was. She closed the door behind her, not wanting to be disturbed. She slowly walked toward the bed in the corner, a machine beeping by the bed post. Her hands trembled, and she stuffed them in her coat, scared she was going to faint.

Ron was in a coma, Harry had said. He'd been like that for a week.

"Ron?"

.

The machine beeped after her.

She felt the wand underneath her coat, and she reached for it, for support. Her tears came down faster as she saw Ron's expressionless face resting against his pillow.

_This is all my fault_, she thought, holding her breath. She closed her eyes, trying to collect herself.

_No, you didn't do anything. Ron went into a comma, and it's not your fault._

She opened her eyes and felt guilty for her conscience. Maybe this was karma for him. This was how he was going to pay for all the hurt he had given her. She bit her bottom lip, and fell down to her knees.

"Hermione,"

Harry walked in the room, closing the door behind him. He had his wand out, and his face was serious. She turned around, surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing up.

"There's something not right with him, Hermione. I haven't told the others, but it's not safe to be around him right now." Harry said, walking over to her. "Especially us."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "This isn't funny, Harry."

"I think someone is possessing him." Harry said, looking over his shoulder. He murmured a spell and Hermione heard the door lock itself.

"Harry, are you serious?" she asked, feeling her skin go cold. "Oh, my, Ron…"

Harry grabbed her elbow and led her to a nearby chair, and she took a seat, feeling her knees weak.

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at him. Harry had large bags under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. He paced in front of her, opening his mouth to say something, and closing it again, as if he couldn't find the right words.

"Harry?"

He stopped and looked at Ron, who lay sleeping in the near bed. "I saw someone in him, when he collapsed."

Hermione knew all too well where he was going with this. "You can't be serious, Harry..."

Harry took off his glasses and massaged his eyes. "I'm tired, Hermione. You have no idea how much sleep I've lost trying to figure it out. I thought we had got rid of him, but I can't mistake the eyes I saw right before Ron fell. "

Hermione gripped her wand a little tighter, her adolescent fears returning. "You can't possible mean- what exactly happened? How did he end up like this?"

"We were at my café, and he seemed to be arguing with himself, holding his head and yelling. My children were alarmed, and had started screaming. It was bad. I tried to calm him down and it's when his face changed. His eyes were red, slit like, and his face was smirking at me. That's how I knew. And that's when Ron collapsed."

Hermione turned to look at Ron, and felt her tears roll down her cheek again. "How do you think he became like this? When did he have time to go into Ron? I thought he was dead!"

"I'm trying to figure that out, but I need your help. I don't want to involve Luna, nor do I want to alarm Ron's family." Harry said, setting his glasses back.

"I have Katrina to worry about, And Noel." She said. She knew she was being selfish, but this wasn't her problem anymore. They weren't kids without responsibilities to be off chasing some old wizard. "I don't have a spouse to take care of my baby."

"Aren't you getting married to Noel? Can't he look after her?" Harry blurted, a little surprise. "This is RON we are talking about. And this can affect ALL OF US."

Hermione stood up, angry. "Katrina is not Noel's responsibility. You are running on a hunch here. What if nothing is wrong with him except that he's in a coma?"

Harry stepped in front of her, frowning at her through his glasses. "Whatever Ron did to you is his problem. It's done. You've moved on. The guy has apologized over and over. If I'm right, we could lose Ron. Don't you care about that at all?"

Hermione stood her ground, understanding that he was right, but she couldn't help but be difficult. She slapped him across the face, panting.

"How dare you say that to me? You with your PERFECT life, your perfect little family. The boy who lived. Give me a break Harry." She said, instantly regretting it. She saw his shocked expression, and he shook his head, pointing his wand at the door. It unlocked.

"Leave." He said softly, which hurt Hermione even more. She wanted to approach him and apologize, but she stormed out, not looking back.


	16. Neville

**Sorry for such a long wait on this story! It's getting more complicated and I needed to plan what was going to happen but I have an idea of where it's going now. I hope you guys still keep reading! Comments are always welcomed. And again, this is my story, so who I decide to pair together I do it intentionally. I personally didn't like Harry with Ginny. I just didn't feel the connection there, but other than that I hope you guys can enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it :) **

**Silvia **

* * *

><p>Harry's head was spinning with possible ideas of how Voldmort had survived the battle of Hogwarts. The quill was writing on its own, quickly scribbling everything Harry was thinking.<p>

His office was dim, the only source of light the candle near him. Books were scattered all over the floor, and panels from old Prophet articles were tapped behind his desk, against a bulletin board. He hadn't left his office for nearly three days now, only to shower and eat. The doctors had said nothing new about Ron, only that his condition seemed to stay stable.

"Dammit, what am I not seeing?" he asked himself, angrily. He hadn't confided in anyone, not even Kingsley, the Minister of Magic. He had another job to do for him, but he didn't think it was important enough to keep him from this. He was the head of Auror's now. He could do as he pleased.

If only Hermione had agreed to help him. She had always been the brain of the group. She saw things that they overlooked. Harry had always told her she would make a great Auror, but she insisted that wasn't for her.

"Harry?"

He looked up, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired. Neville stood in front of him, holding a brown bag. He had grown up during the years, now a handsome man, tall lean and a total opposite of the young boy he had grown up with.

Harry quickly placed a book on top of his notes, not wanting Neville to see it.

"Yeah?"

"I thought I'd bring you some lunch. Ginny dropped me off a second batch of rice pudding and tomato salad. I thought you might want some. You've been in here too long." Neville said, dropping the bag on his desk. "What are you doing exactly?"

Harry grabbed the bag, not knowing how hungry he was. He reached inside and the smell of cinnamon hit him instantly. He heard his stomach grumble.

"Thanks Neville," he said, taking the contents out of the brown bag.

"Let me help you." Neville said quietly, taking a seat on the leather chair opposite of Harry.

"How do you know I need help?" he asked, grabbing a cherry tomato with his fingers and placing it in his mouth.

"Between me and you, I spoke with Hermione."

Harry almost choked. He coughed, surprised.

"She told you?"

Neville nodded. "I can be of help Harry. You know I can."

Harry couldn't feel a little angry. Hermione had gone without his permission and disclosed some personal information without his permission.

"Neville, this is-"

"I know, dangerous. But I think I've proven how well I handled _him_ last time." Neville said, his face determined. He was right. Harry had seen how well Neville had stood at the battle of Hogwarts. He'd be stupid not to let him in on this.

"All right, point taken." Harry said, sighing.


End file.
